Of Spoons and Ice Cream
by likelovelust
Summary: A night with Bubblegum and Marceline just hanging out with no problems is too much to ask for. Even when all they want to do is have some ice cream. Well at least Marceline does. One-shot. Bubbline


" UGG! Why you little- I WILL END YOU."

Its been going like this for about half an hour now and Princess Bubblegum was starting to think that it was time to intrude. Yes, it was funny for the first five minutes but now its starting to put a little dent in her friends patience and number of plastic spoons.

Marceline had invited Bubblegum over for some hanging out time. Sure, they had a rough past of just fighting over petty things and still do, but they have gotten better to the point of being pretty good friends and able to stand each other for a longer time before trying to glare a hole into each others head.

Anyways, Marceline's plan was to watch just chill by having her play some jams for Bonni at first. It was her weakness; Bubblegum always loved her music no matter what she said and they both new it. It put her into a trance. The way Marceline got so emotionally involved in her music was almost foreign to her. It baffled her. She was a women of science and watching the other girl open herself up like that in song was different to her. Ya, she had ways to express herself too in writing but music was so different to her. There were notes and chords and beats that were kinda sorta sciency, but she never could wrap her mind around it. Though, don't get her wrong, she wasn't saying it was a bad thing.

It was beautiful. The chords rolled into one another and Marceline's amazing voice followed the complex rthymn that her fingers made on the bass. Sometimes it could be a happy, uplifting song like the times they spent out in the candy kingdom garden eating strawberries or just relaxing like right now. Other times though, deep songs of her dad's betrayal or her immortality would work its way into the jam sessions. This is when Bonnibel felt not pity or sorrow for her but a fierce anger for all that caused her pain and a wanting to take it all away. She would reach out and take Marceline's hand in her own after the song and stay like that for awhile until Marceline would breathe a deep breath and smile at her. A smile that was only for bonnibel alone. One that melted Bubblegums heart to the core. They would then sit back once more and listen to Marcy keep playing her bass with ease. It was all beautiful, just like Marceline herself.

After the jams, they would continue to a movie, and to much of Bonnibel's dislike it was horror. She really should of seen it coming though, it wasn't the first time that they were fighting over a horror movie and it sure wasn't going to be the last. It would always end with Marceline stating that the were the best movie to watch with her because of the cuddling and that would cause Bon to start blushing and then mumble a quick " whatever," and dropping the subject. They ended up watching horror everytime, cuddling on the couch.

Lastly, the would have some kind of dessert before Princess Bubblegum was to leave. Usually strawberries, but Marcy wanted to spice it up a bit. Ice cream was the choice tonight. Black cherry ice cream to be percise. But due to the lack of metal spoons, she was forced to use plastic spoons from the store. Last week, finn and jake were trying to have a musical spoon contest and asked Marceline for spoons, not knowing that they would take them all and break each and everyone of them by having a spoon fight while having the contest. They got a good beating for that.

Anyways, Marcy was trying to get the frozen ice cream out with a plastic spoon out of the containers into bowls. Bubblegum demanded that they eat in regular bowl because of some science thing that she started going on about and Marceline agreed with her to get her to stop talking. Well, after some observation, Bonnibel saw that her plan wasn't doing so good. The plastic spoons would break after too much pressure that Marceline was putting on it to scoop out the dessert. 23. 23 plastic spoons were gone so far, pieces flying everywhere in the kitchen.

" Oh my glob- YOUR ASKING FOR IT."

Make that 24.

Bubblegum sighed deeply before getting off the couch to join her best friend in the kitchen, ducking quickly before small pieces of plastic hit her in the face.

25.

Bonni walked calmly behind Marceline who was taking out pieces of spoon from the ice cream and muttering in anger. Her hand reached for the box full of spoons when Bonnibels grabed hold of her wrist. Spinning her around to face her, Bubblegum looked up to the other girls face which was distorted with anger. They stared at each other before Marcy spoke up.

" Sorry im taking so long, but these stupid spoons are not freaking helping."

Bubblegum smiled at her. For a thousand year old vampire, you would of thought she would have more patient.

" Its fine. Lets just relax for a while before you can get back to your plastic spoon breaking record."

" I dont know if the ice cream is still editible though," replied Marceline, looking at the ice cream with determination in her eyes still. Bubblegum looked past her friend and into the ice cream container to see a bunch of small white pieces spread into the mix. Her smile became wider when she squeeze Marceline's wrist tighter.

" Iet's just worry about the kitchen for now, thats more of a danger hazard then anything right now. We are going to throw that away though. Its not safe on any level."

Marceline nodded in agreement but her mad expression said other wise. She cursed the ice cream under her breathe as the two started picking up whte shards on the floor. Bonnibel giggled softly. Sometimes marcy could overreact at the smallest things if she didn't get what she wanted. Determination was what she held. Or stubborness. Whichever one sounded best to her if she was mad or not.

Marceline held open the garbage bag for Bubblegum as she threw the last of the hazards away.

" Sorry you didn't get ice cream bon," Marceline said to the princess who was washing her hands.

" Its fine marcy."

" I just wanted you to have a good night tonight."

" It was good. It always is with you."

This caused both of them to blush. Marceline continued to put the garbage under her sink as Bubblegum dried her hands. Suddenly a soft murmur escaped Bonibels mouth by mistake.

" I dont like ice cream much anyways."

Stop. They both freeze.

Oh glob.

Marceline turns slowly to Bonnibel, eyes wide.

" Your telling me," started Marceline both in a annoyed and wondered voice, " that i spent all that time and spoons trying to get out ice cream that you dont even like?"

Oh bananacuts.

" Well- I am the princess of the candy kingdom. It be like eating my own kind."

Thats when Marceline loses it.

" I spent like the whole night trying to get the globing ice cream out into the bowl just not to eat it! Geez if i wanted-"

She was cut short by Bonnibels lips to her own. They two had gotten close enough for Bubblegum to grab her around the neck with her arms and claim Marcelines lips as her own.

Her lips were cold yet sweeter then she would of thought. Like ice cream.

Marceline was startled at first but then eased into the kiss. It was a soft but passionate kiss and lasted a while before the two slowly came apart.

Bubblegum came out of the kiss with her eyes closed still and marcy took her chance. Just as Bubblegum opened her eyes, a plastic spoon with black cherry ice cream on it was rammed into her mouth. She was surprized at first at what it was but quickly realized what it was by the temperature and her lips lifted upward a bit. She used her tongue to check if there was any bits of plastic before swallowing it whole and looking up to her lover who had a smirk on her face and leaned forward to rest her forhead against Bonnibels. Bubblegum took the spoon out of her mouth as Marcy came closer.

Ice cream huh?...

She could live with it.


End file.
